Renesme & Jake: our future
by Lil' Twiheart
Summary: renesmee and jakes story about them and thier kids and thier struggles.


**A\N this is my second fanfic I just couldn't wait to post this one! this is after breaking dawn. You have to read next generation:togather and next generation:family by carliecullenblack. im starting after those fanfic's so you'll have to read those to know where im starting. p.s. my version has more kids and different names and pwers.**

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

"Mommy, wake uuuuuup" I heard a little kid say.

"No im tired" I waved the kid off.

"hmph, i'll get daddy"

That woke me up but I played like I was still sleepy " I don't care" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Oh really" I heard jake say. I looked up to see him holding my favorite child. " you would upset your little girl by not going to the park with us"

I looked at her she had a sad look on her face. I don't know why but her sadness made me sad. "of course not" they high-fived and I took her from him and nuzzled into her hair. I mouthed 'not fair" to jake and he just laughed.

"mommy will you make pan cakes" I heard renee asked.

"sure" I smiled at her.

I made pan cakes, waffles and eggs. I set the table for the family. "Renee! Ness! Jaya! And JJ breakfast is ready." I whisperd knowing that they could hear me.

Jake wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek "Aww... none for me"

"yes there is some for you... I thought with your supper sence of smell you could tell I made alot for you" I said as we took our seats.

We ate in silence for a few Jaya decided to break it.

"mommy will you pway with me and Ness at the park today" Jaya asked with pleading eyes.

"mmm-hmm" I said with a mouthful of eggs.

"HEY!" Renee screached. "I towd you me and JJ were gonna play with mommy" she whined.

" well I asked first" Jaya said while sticking her tounge out.

I saw a pancake fly off Renee's plate and go toward Jaya. I quickly grabbed the pancake before it hit her in the face

"Renee what did I tell you about using your power againt your family"

" that some won I luv might get hurt" she looked down at her now empty plate.

"right. so does any body wanna play with daddy?" I asked with a hopful smile. jake started laughing I looked at him and he mouthed 'never'.

they looked at each other, then jake,then me. "nope" they all said at the same time.

"ugh." I started thinking of places we could go that they wont start a fight. the only place was a zoo."how 'bout we go to the zoo in stead"

they started to cheer. after breakfast me and jake got them ready. On the way to the zoo the kids took a nap. I watched them. JJ and Renee were sleep talkers. The ride was going to be long since there are no zoos in forks.

I sighed. Jake looked at me. "whats wrong"

"nothing everything is perfect" I sighed again.

"how is _everything _perfect?"

I giggled "im in a car married to the man of my dreams with my four little Vampolfmans in the back" I smiled at the word I made up for them.

"you know what the best day was"

"what"

"the day our little Vampolfmans were born"

"yeah"I sighed

_**FLASH BACK**_

my kids were just born. I was handed two and jake was handed two.

"what'll we name 'em" jake asked me.

"y-you name th-those two and i'll name these." I stutterd with a smile "you go first"

"ok" he lifted his right arm with a baby girl that looked like him dark skin,brown eyes,and black hair "this on will be... Jaya" I smiled warmly at him. my mom quickly put a piece of paper that said Jaya on her foot. then he lifted his left arm with a boy that look like my dad pale whit skin bronze hair with green eyes. "this one will be... Ness" I had a huge grin on my face. "your turn" he said as my mom put a paper on Ness foot.

"umm" I looked at the baby in my right arm he looked like a baby jacob. "jacob jr." jake eyes widen then I looked at the other baby she looked like my moms mom. I tried to remember her name I have only seen her in pictures. then I rememberd her name "Renee" I looked up at my mom and I knew if she could she would be shedding gave me a hug and I let her hold renee.

my dad cleared his throat "umm... jacob can I hold ness." he asked

"sure" jake handed him over.

my dad just stared at the little face. then there was a soft knock on the door. "come in" I called.

Nathan and Kevin came in and looked at me."uhh...nes-"kevin started

I cut him off "you guys can hold tha babies. but... you might have to wait your turn. see my mom got renee and jake has jaya"

the guys looked at my mom and jake. Kevin went and stood next to my mom and Nathan sat next to jake. Nathan tilted his headto the side and pointed at Jaya's right wrist. "whats that" he asked

jake lifted her hand."guess its a birth mark... looks like a heart" he stated

"JJ has one too it looks like a bowen arrow" I said looking at his wrist.

"JJ" jake asked.

"I cant call two people jacob" I said.

"oh" was all he said.

"look bella! Renee has one too. It looks like a arrow" Kevin said.

"It does. Edward look at ness and see I he have one" my mom told him

my dad searched his wrist "he does it looks like a shield"

"interesting" my grandpa all looked at him. "maybe it has something to do with thier power.

"so they have two powers" my dad asked.

"what do you mean two powers" my grandpa questioned.

"well I cant read thier minds like I cant read bellas" my dad stared at Renee in my moms arms. "what does the bowen arrows mean though"

"I guess we'll have to find out" I said

"I guess" my dad smiled at me.

I looked at all four of my kids and mumbled "my kids are cool"

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"can life get more perfect" I sighed

"I dont think so" jake said while grabbing my hand

" it _was_ a little creepy that every time I tried to feed Renee or JJ the bottle flew out of my hand and into thier mouth. though our house was haunted."

"really?"

" yeah if vampires and werewolfs are real then whose to say ghost aren't"

"good point"

"I like that Jaya has powers like uncle jasper that comes in handy alot. Ness's power comes in handy to but we shouldn't need It"

"good thing ness has a back up power"

"whats that"

"he runs faster than your dad"

"no way"

"yeah you should have seen them race"

"when"

"the day you wouln't let go of Renee 'cause of how fast she was growing and you didnt want to lose her"

"that was a complicated monday I dont know how many times my mom had to explain that she'll live forever with me" I said while staring at Renee.

we both sighed at the same time and then we laughed. I fell asleep and woke when I felt the car park. "we're here" as soon as jake said those two words all four pairs of eyes opened in the back seat. we got out to start our day at the zoo.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter *2* reviews for chapter two**


End file.
